The Oz Land Falls: The Land Is Coming to an End
by alethiometer123
Summary: Golden Compass/Wizard of Oz. Dorothy: a small girl living in the college of the Emerald City. M.O.N.C: An organization that consumes children for food led by the Wicked Witch of the West. In this story, you will see the journey Dorothy takes to stop the Wicked Witch of the West and M.O.N.C with her pet ferret Toto, and friends along the way.


Chapter One: The Poison

L. Frank Baum has written a sweet tale about a little girl who is destined to find her way home. But the author made a darker story about the land of Oz under attack and the Wicked Witch of the West has made the M. O. N. C., Mothers of Nature Chemistry board being more dangerous than ever. They're taking children and eating them up for no purpose. But the girl named Dorothy Gail will have to save the kids of Oz and stop the witch. Using one pair of ruby slippers to stop evil is so frightening.

Dorothy started her adventure in the emerald city college. The master, who is really called the wizard, told Dorothy that her mother and father were killed in a zeppelin (a flying device) crash. And when he told her that he gave her a baby ferret to make her feel better. She named him Toto. The master spoiled her. He bought her everything, but Toto was meant to be bought for her everyone in the land had a pet of their own. Dorothy got hers later.

Dorothy's story started one afternoon in the field of wheat. Her and her best friend Kingston, who works in the kitchen at the college, were having a mud ball fight with the loon's. The loon's are people who dress up in dirty clothes, speak funny words, and always write about the truth. Dorothy and Kingston were running back to the building being chased by the loon children.

"Hurry up Kingston or they will melt you!" she said charging for the gate. The loon's got closer to the two of them until Dorothy screamed…

"Stooooop!" they all froze and stared at her. "If you want your future to come true, I demand you to stop."

Rusty, one of the loon kids, stepped up and spoke the he was the hero.

"Hey we stole the challenge and won. You should be rewarding us like you promised."

"This is no time to reward you, Rusty Blusle. The loon's are banished from the college. And the master, who is known as the great Oz, he says if a loon steps foot in Emerald City grounds he'll burn you alive!" Dorothy was only making up this rumor because she wanted to scare the loon children off.

"What a lie! And just to let you know you owe me a prize. I want you to steal the gown that burns you alive."

"That sounds like a deal. I'll steal it from the meeting room, deal?" she said, pulling out her hand for him to shake it.

They both shook hands and she said… "8 o, clock sharp." Dorothy and Kingston walked through the gate.

"Are you really going to steal the gown?" asked Kingston.

"Oh, yes. I will steal anything."

About an hour later, she snuck off to the meeting room.

"Dorothy, you're going to get us in trouble." Said little Toto, jumping off her shoulder.

"Don't worry Toto. I know girls are not allowed in this room, but can you just give me a chance to look around." Said Dorothy flicking her fingernail on a wine glass.

"Who knows what punishment they'll give us, they could smack you on the head like last time. And I would feel it too." Said her little pet scampering across the table with the neatly silverware set on. Toto turned into a moth and flew in the meeting room.

Dorothy was fascinated. She saw all the things her uncle Henry brought back from his travels. Her uncle was an explorer, Dorothy barley got to see him. Her uncle is the only one left in her family still standing, so that makes him very important.

Every time he comes back from his trip, he brings a motion graph. A motion graph is a photo that plays over and over again. He also has a meeting with the council about his trip and where he will go next.

Dorothy saw a golden device that looked like a projector. Her uncle must use it for the motion graphs. Dorothy look through the little glass circle on the machine, she stuck out her tongue.

"You're going to get us in trouble. The flying monkeys might even get you at night." Said Toto.

Then in the distance, both of them heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh, no!" shrieked Toto.

They both dashed into a wardrobe, as the master and a ugly man came in.

"Professor Henry, has nothing to do with the theft from the authorities." Barked the master.

"He has something to do with the break in. He broke in the building and stole them. Both of them." Said the other man.

"There talking about my uncle. And what did they mean by STOLE both of them. Uncle Henry would never steal?" whispered Dorothy to Toto.

"Sir Dustinall, he's been one of the best professors in the college. And that's final," the master went over to a chair and grabbed a robe and put it on. "I shall call the council to order."

Sir Dustinall bowed to the master and rose.

As the master left the room, Sir Dustinall pulled out a chair. He sat in it with the table in front of it. And on the table, was a decanter of white wine. Which was left for Dorothy's uncle. He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded the paper, took out the stopper from the wine bottle and poured some powder in the liquid. Dorothy's mouth dropped open.

Sir Dustinall fled the room speed walking.

"Dorothy, he's leaving the room let's go!" he whispered to her.

Then they heard more footsteps in the hall, it was her uncle and pet entering the room. His pet's name is Sizzlespit. Her uncle sat down in the chair, took out a glass, poured himself some wine. And when he was going to take a sip, Dorothy burst from the wardrobe and smacked the glass out of his hand. Then he grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Dorothy! What the hell was that nonsense?" he said clutching her wrist tighter.

"You're lucky I'm in here, the wine was poisoned."

"And how is it poisoned? Because you're lying!" He snapped.

"It's not a lie! A man from the M.O.N.C. board poured a poison in the wine." More footsteps were approaching in the hall and she hurried back into the wardrobe. Taking Toto along with her.


End file.
